


Identity

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Alias
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many facets to an undercover identity. For the jjverse reunion drabble challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identity

Pink wig.  
Blue nails.  
Military uniform.  
Sandals.  
Southern accent.  
Flawless Russian.  
Shy demeanour.  
Glasses.  
Briefcase.

There are many facets to an undercover identity; clothing, language, and dual-purpose equipment.

Some are easily left behind, like kicking off her stiletto heels. Others linger, like the nail polish Marshall developed for her, which took a week to fully remove.

It's part of the job, the fun part, to dress up, to be someone else.

Underneath it all, she's still Sydney Bristow.

Yet sometimes, she stares at herself in the mirror, almost unrecognisable, and wonders if one day she might lose sight of herself.


End file.
